17th July
by Anya M
Summary: Parce que cette journée est la vôtre. Happy fiançailles, you both     La suite arrive. Promis


**_17th July... ~_**

« T'arrives pas à te décider, en fait.

– Oh, ça va ! C'est facile à dire pour toi ; tu es prêt depuis vingt minutes ! »

Vingt-cinq pour être précis. L'elfe soupira en se laissant tomber sur le lit avant de croiser les mains derrière son crâne. La jeune femme, droite comme un « I » devant son armoire, le fusilla du regard.

« M'aide surtout pas, hein ? »

Il ne releva pas. Après tout, il était un homme et n'était donc pas formé pour affronter ce genre de situations « désespérées ». Il préférait la regarder faire, dissimulant le sourire qui trônait sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se tournait vers lui ; étrangement, il savait qu'elle aurait pu le prendre mal, particulièrement lorsqu'elle était dans cet état de stress – stress qu'il considérait pourtant comme injustifié. Perdu dans ses pensées et ses observations discrètes, il n'évita pas le vêtement qui le cueillit en plein visage ; une énième robe blanche qu'Elnöra venait d'ôter de dépit avant de farfouiller à nouveau dans ses affaires de manière de plus en plus fébrile.

« Et la rouge ? demanda-t-il en se débarrassant de ce qui l'encombrait.

– La rouge ? (répondit-elle d'une voix un peu trop aigüe) Ah non ! Elle est trop moulante ; je mourrais de chaud. Et c'est une couleur qui ne va pas avec l'évènement. Puis, on serait pas assortis et...

La jeune femme nota son sourire et son regard pleins de tendresse ; ses épaules se relâchèrent brusquement, alors que ses doigts se resserraient autour du tissu éclatant et léger.

« Je suis ridicule, hein ? »

Un peu, oui. Mais il se retint de le lui dire. Après tout, cela ne lui ressemblait pas de s'inquiéter ainsi pour la tenue qu'elle comptait porter. Certes, « l'évènement » en question était important – il était même plus, bien plus que cela – mais de là à ce qu'il la rende presque hystérique... Yvänn comprenait, bien sûr. Simplement, si on lui avait dit qu'un jour, il se retrouverait face à El', en sous-vêtements, les cheveux encore humides de la douche qu'ils venaient de prendre, au milieu d'un tas de robes et de pantalons d'été, l'elfe ne l'aurait probablement pas cru. Au début, il avait trouvé presque amusant de la voir essayer les ensembles, courant de leur chambre à la salle de bain afin de s'observer dans la glace, ôtant ce qui ne la satisfaisait pas avant d'enfiler ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Un festival de couleurs et de matières qui risquait de se terminer dans les larmes s'il n'intervenait pas très vite.

Il se leva et la serra dans ses bras, histoire de lui faire reprendre contenance ; Elnöra se laissa aller, sans broncher mais sans réaction non plus. Il s'écarta légèrement avant de déplacer sa mèche derrière son oreille ; elle la remettrait plus que certainement à sa juste place dans un instant, mais voir son nez se froncer sous ce geste anodin le rendait toujours heureux (et, par la réciproque, elle adorait ce sourire gamin qu'il arborait à chaque fois).

« Et si on reprenait depuis le début ? »

Elle soupira et murmura un « Oui. » un rien lassé. Jamais elle ne comprendrait comment il s'y prenait ; toujours les mots justes, les regards, les sourires qui en disent long mais qui se veulent simples. Et cette patience...

Il la guida sur le lit et la fit asseoir. Le regard qu'elle lança au tas de vêtements se voulut à la fois éloquent et découragé. L'elfe la trouva adorable dans son inquiétude, bien qu'il ne souhaita pas qu'elle se prolonge davantage.

« Donc... Si j'ai bien compris, pas de blanc.

– Non. Parce que...

– C'est leur couleur, aujourd'hui. C'est normal. »

La jeune femme lui adressa un léger sourire ; ils étaient sur la bonne voie.

« Pas la rouge non plus.

– Non.

– Ni la violette ?

– Trop décolletée.

– Ni celle-là ? dit -il en désignant une robe d'un ton corail ceinturée de noire.

– Trop courte.

– La bleue ?

– Elle commence à se détendre. Et non ; pas cette couleur.

– Pourquoi ?

– Pas envie. »

Il se massa l'arête du nez en sentant un début de migraine se profiler, lentement mais sûrement. Elnöra se perdit dans la contemplation des mailles blanches du pantalon en toile qu'il portait ; elle savait qu'elle exagérait et qu'il devait perdre patience. Ce jour était si important ; elle l'avait attendu depuis le moment où la date avait été précisée, ce qui devait remonter à quelques mois. Peut-être plus, peut-être moins. Comme d'habitude, elle aurait pu s'y préparer à l'avance et, comme d'habitude, elle ne l'avait pas fait. L'humaine avait l'impression que son Ange d'Ailleurs lui lançait un regard lourd de reproches mais quand il prit son menton entre ses doigts pour la regarder droit dans les yeux, elle vit que la réalité était toute autre.

« Tu ne me rends pas la tâche facile, tu sais ? »

Elle répondit à son sourire avant d'avancer un « Désolée. » qu'il étouffa en l'embrassant ; il avait beau ne pas le montrer, lui aussi était nerveux. Il souhaitait vraiment que tout se passe bien. Elnöra le ressentit et considéra qu'il était temps qu'elle accélère un peu les choses.

« Il y en a bien une qui me plaît... »

A ces mots, elle sortit de la montagne d'habillements une robe blanche parsemée de petites fleurs noires au pistil gris clair. Ils échangèrent un regard et Yvänn comprit que la couleur blanche demeurait le principal problème. Il n'était pas question de superstition (après tout, il ne s'agissait pas d'un mariage, bien que le dit couple célèbre quelque chose de tout aussi magique), mais elle ne tenait pas à « voler » leur couleur. La jeune femme savait que ses amis ne lui en tiendraient sans doute pas rigueur, mais elle se serait sentie profondément mal à l'aise. Si seulement cette robe avait été légèrement différente...

« C'est vrai qu'elle est belle. »

Il prit délicatement la pièce de tissu entre ses longues mains et l'observa en souriant. Plus d'une fois, il l'avait vue épouser les courbes de sa belle, soulignant sa taille et virevoltant dès qu'Elnöra tournait sur elle-même pour une raison aussi futile qu'inestimable. Cette robe était parfaite.

Restait un dernier détail à régler.

« Va te préparer ; sèche-toi les cheveux et maquille-toi si tu en as envie. Je m'occupe de ta tenue.

– Mais que...

– Ne t'en fais pas. Je m'en charge. Et je ne compte pas partir sans toi. »

L'elfe lui adressa un nouveau sourire confiant alors qu'elle hésitait encore quelques secondes, rassurée par cette dernière phrase qu'elle savait pourtant inutile. Elle finit par céder en réalisant que l'heure, elle, n'avait pas l'intention de les attendre.

Se plaçant devant le miroir, elle ébouriffa sa tignasse vers l'avant alors que l'air chaud du séchoir lui donnait un volume qu'elle espérait naturel et plus ou moins maitrisé. Elle appliqua un fard à paupières léger sur ses yeux et étira ses petits cils avec un simple mascara avant de s'observer dans la glace, guère satisfaite. Résolue, elle préféra retourner dans la chambre, préférant éviter de faire pire qu'acceptable.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers l'elfe qui l'attendait de pied ferme, la robe étendue sur ses bras légèrement écartés. Elnöra poussa un « Ah ! » de surprise qu'elle contint derrière ses doigts.

Le vêtement était maintenant couvert d'un dégradé d'orange, passant par les tons doux et ceux plus puissants et francs de cette couleur. Les fleurs noires étaient toujours visibles, tranchant davantage avec la chaleur du textile, mais leurs cœurs brillaient légèrement de quelques paillettes discrètes.

« Mais... Comment ? »

Elle n'avait pas pu s'absenter si longtemps ! Comment avait-il pu réaliser quelque chose d'aussi beau ? Sans le vouloir, elle en eut les larmes aux yeux.

« Eh ! C'est censé te faire plaisir !

– Ca... Ca me fait plaisir, imbécile. »

Elle hoqueta en contenant les sanglots qui menaçaient de passer la barrière de ses paupières, risquant de ruiner son maquillage discret. Il l'empêcha de se frotter le visage, tic qu'elle arborait lorsque les émotions qu'elle ressentait se voulaient trop fortes.

« Comment ? répéta-t-elle, en le laissant l'aider à enfiler la tenue, comment as-tu fait ? »

Yvänn lui adressa un léger sourire.

« Hey... _Magic has to be believed. _»

La jeune femme sentit sa gorge nouer ; elle se contenta de hocher la tête pour seule réponse alors qu'il s'écartait d'elle.

« Tu es magnifique.

– Toi aussi. Cette chemise te va bien. »

Sa voix était un rien chevrotante. L'elfe embrassa son front pour la rassurer complètement.

« On va être en retard. »

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et la guida hors de la chambre.

Le soleil de la Corse inonda leur visage. Un vent fort balaya les quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappées de ses yeux dorés, sans pour autant avoir le temps de tracer leur sillon sur ses joues. Elle respira un grand coup, s'emplissant les poumons d'iode et de l'odeur salée de la mer qui se dressait devant eux. Ils purent tous deux sentir le sable tiède sous leurs pieds nus. Au loin, ils entendirent des voix se confondre avec le bruit des vagues.

C'était le 17 juillet. Il était près de 16 heures.

_Ils avaient ouvert la porte._

* * *

><p><em>A Drew. A Castiel. Je vous aime ~<br>_


End file.
